What's Love?
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Bulma/Vegeta, one-shot. Trunks has something on his mind and wants to ask his mother what she thinks. Review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Wish I did though... ^_^._

  
  


_Author's Note: This is my first DBZ fic, and this is just a one-shot thing. I'm getting into it more and more, and I thought this fic would be cute... even though you can have a totally different view on this. This is extremely concise, but I think it's okay. Please review (no flames!) and tell me what you think of it. ^_~_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ What's Love?_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A young Trunks sat patiently on the couch, pondering on how he was going to ask his mother this important question. He was still quite young, but he had a grasp on the concepts of humans, their lifestyles, and emotions. More like his father, he was proud to be a Saiyan, but he wanted to know more about humans, since he was one as well.

  
  


Clad in only a bathrobe, his mother wandered out from the back room to get something to eat. Noticing her only son deep in thought, as well as staring off into space, she decided on asking him what was wrong.

  
  


"What's up, Trunks?" she walked over to him and looked him over.

  
  


_'Looking more and more like his father every day...'_ she mused, letting a relaxed smile cross her features.

  
  


His thoughts being shattered with the intrusion, he looked up to the older woman and smiled weakly, "Nothing, Mom. I was just thinking about something."

  
  


She smirked teasingly, "Is it a _girl_?"

  
  


"In all seriousness, yeah, I guess it is..." he replied, more mature than his mother was acting.

  
  


Catching her off-guard with that remark, she sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee, "What's wrong?"

  
  


The look of concern in her eyes made his heart warm with relief. _Maybe I won't have to ask her at all. I think I answered it myself—_

  
  


"Something is bothering you, Trunks..." she paused, thinking of possible answers, "Was it something your father said to you?"

  
  


Shaking his head vigorously, he replied, "No, nothing like that. I just... uh... wanted to ask you something. That's all."

  


For once his father hadn't said anything to disrupt him in any way. Vegeta always had a knack of saying things out of line when they were training. Those things hurt, and Bulma was always the one defending him for it. 

  


"Surprisingly, this_ isn't _about training, _or_ fighting," she paused, "...so, what did you want to ask me?"

  
  


"What's love?" he asked quietly, deciding he would much rather not beat around the bush and get to the point.

  
  


"What's love?" she repeated the question back to him to avoid further confusion on her part.

  
  


He nodded, and few seconds after contemplating the definition in her head, she answered, "Well, uh, it's when you care... about someone... and you'd do _anything_ for that person. You'd risk everything for your special someone. Even give your life for their own safety."

  
  


"Really?" 

  
  


She nodded, "Yes. When you find that special person you know you'd be willing to do that for, your life is set. Well," she nervously glanced away for a second, "you have to make sure they love you back."

  
  


He nodded, understanding, but still had another question lingering in his mind and on the tip of his tongue.

  
  


"Do you have that with Dad?" he asked quietly, not wanting to trigger anything.

  
  


She was definitely shocked by that, but she kept that to herself as she looked down to the plush rug. She ran her foot along it, back and forth, trying to think of a suitable answer.

  
  


"Well..." she paused, "I love him."

  
  


A moment of silence, "Does he love you?"

  


Never in a million years would he want to see his mother unhappy with her lifestyle, her home, and whom she loved. He knew that she never wanted to be lonely and that she loved his father. His father's feelings, however, are the least evident to himself, or his mother. He barely showed any emotion whatsoever. He was beginning to change though, this time for the better.

  
  


"That's a foolish thing to ask her, boy." Vegeta made himself known as he walked into the room from a long day of training. Both jumping slightly, they turned to face the new occupant of the room.

  
  


"Well, if it's so _foolish_ why don't you answer him." Bulma shot back, not being harsh at all, but just wanting to know the truth.

  
  


He grunted and began to walk away, leaving Bulma broken-hearted and embarrassed, sitting in front of _their_ son. She turned back around and tried to hold back the tears that were burning her eyes, almost forcing themselves to be let free. Trunks, however, was glaring at his father.

  
  


Vegeta, taking matters seriously, walked up behind her and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

  
  


"You know the answer."

  
  


She sniffled a little bit, "You've never told me straight out."

  
  


He sighed, pushing back his anger, and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

  
  


With that, he walked away, leaving his wife and son to think about what just happened.

  
  


"I'll take that as a 'yes'..." Trunks stated after a couple minutes of silence. His mother sat there in somewhat of a happy, blissfully daydreaming state. 

  
  


Unknown to her only child, she had been waiting for those three beautiful words to cross her lover's lips for the longest time, and now, since he revealed that to her...

  
  


"I guess you could say so," she smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

  
  


"Mom!" he laughed while putting his hair back the way it was, "I have a date tonight."

  
  


"Oh, really?" she said in a somewhat eager tone, "Well, I guess that leaves your father and I alone tonight."

  
  


"I don't think you'll miss me too much." he said with a knowing grin. 

  
  


She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head with a smile, "You know _too_ much for your age."

  
  


"What? I'm old enough!"

  
  


Still smiling, Bulma got up and began to make her way out of the room, "Don't stay out _too_ late now." 

  
  


"I won't... and, uh, Mom?"

  
  


"Yeah?" she turned around to show she was paying full attention.

  
  


"You know I love you, right? I'd do anything for you, even die for you." he smiled at her warmly.

  
  


Smiling, practically from ear-to-ear, she quickly padded back over to him and squeezed him in the tightest hug she could muster. 

  
  


"I love you too, my baby." she felt as if her place in their family was finally stable, and that she could possibly live forever due to her state of happiness. 

  
  


Trying to get air into his lungs, he squeaked, "Mom, you know I might not be your baby forever."

  
  


"What does that mean? You'll _always_ be my baby." she told him, loosening her grip.

  
  


"I mean, as if _another_ baby comes along..."

  
  


She blushed, letting go completely, "Maybe... maybe not... you never know..."

  
  


Releasing him from their hug, and kissed him on the cheek and began to retreat from the room.

  
  


"I love you... and don't you forget it, young man." 

  
  


After she left the room, he whispered to himself, "Promise."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_End Note: Well, hope that didn't completely suck... if you like it, I may actually write more. But, you never know... hehe ^_~ _

  
  


_Constructive criticism is always helpful._

  


_-A_


End file.
